AnaMarias Dagbok
by Prongs II
Summary: Ana-Maria Hummelton börjar sitt GET-år. Hon är lika klumpig som vanligt, har lika tråkigt på Tokdamen Trelawneys lektioner som vanligt och är lika usel på Örtlära som vanligt. Det ovanliga i år är att hon berättar om det i sin dagbok. ÖVERGIVEN fic.
1. Presentation

30 augusti

Humf. Jag fick alltså en dagbok i födelsedagspresent av min mormor.

"Så att du kan skriva ner allt nytt som händer det nya läsåret!" sa hon. Öh…? 0_o Mormor, vi har faktiskt pergament till att skriva ner trollformlerna. Det var såklart ett tag sedan hon gick på Hogwarts, men det var nog ungefär likadant då. Men jag har bestämt mig att ändå skriva i dagboken. Vet inte riktigt varför…

Jag kan ju alltid börja med att berätta vem jag är:

Ana-Maria Hummelton, en flicka på femton år, med ganska långt kastanjebrunt hår och nötbruna ögon. Jag är ganska ofta glad, men har jättelätt för att bli irriterad. Går på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom, i elevhemmet Gryffindor. Mormor blev jätteglad när jag skrev och berättade att jag hamnat i hennes gamla elevhem – mamma kom i Hufflepuff och från pappas sida har alla gått i Ravenclaw.

Min bästa vän, Fiona, är en väldigt positiv tjej som alltid är söt. Hon har mörkbrunt hår och stora, blåa ögon. Hon är dessutom en riktig stjärnelev och lyckas på något sätt vara det utan att framhäva sig själv det minsta.

Så, imorgon bär det av mot Hogwarts Castle igen. Vi ska börja vårt femte år –GET-året. Jag kommer förmodligen att dö av allt pluggande – har hört att GET-proven ska vara jättesvåra :S Läskigt!

Ojdå, pappa ropar att det är mat. Får väl fortsätta att skriva imorgon då.


	2. Hogwarts

1 september

Nu sitter jag alltså i en kupévagn på Hogwartsexpressen. Mamma höll på och fjantade runt med packningen åt min lillebror (som ska börja sitt andra år) i säkert en halvtimme. Vi höll på att komma för sent – det gjorde pappa nästan galen. Som tur väl var hann både jag och lillplutten John ta oss upp på tåget innan det började tuffa iväg. John försvann ganska snabbt för att sätta sig hos sina Ravenclawkompisar, medan jag letade upp Fiona. Hon sitter mitt emot mig nu och försöker slita sönder huvudet på en chokladgroda. Jag ska också äta lite godis nu, innan Fi hinner käka upp allt själv! Vi ses!

Senare

Uff. De där hästlösa vagnarna är såå obekväma! Jag har säkert fått ryggskott, medan Fi bara fortsatte att pladdra på om någon quiddichmatch hon såg i somras. (Hon satt naturligtvis som en drottning i vagnen, medan jag kände mig som hennes pajas).

Nu är vi i alla fall i vår sovsal. Fiona stökar runt och stuvar undan sina grejer, men jag orkar inte med sånt nu. Det fixar jag imorgon.

Jag har ganska ont i magen nu – tror att jag åt alldeles för mycket chokladtårta uppe i Stora Salen nyss. Professor Dumbledore pratade inte lika mycket som vanligt idag. Han sa bara att mr Filch har satt upp fler grejer på sin "Allt detta är förbjudet"-lista, (hörde dock inte vilka, för ett spöke lutade sig just igenom mig för att fråga Fi något), och så berättade han att professor Grimbelburn är tillbaka för att undervisa i Försvar mot Svartkonster. Och tur är väl det! Madam Nova som vikarierade för honom större delen av förra året lärde oss i princip bara en sak: att hunkypunkar har vassa klor.

Nu kom de andra tjejerna som delar sovsal med oss: Angelika, en kraftig quiddichtjej, Laura och Linnéa. Eller, som de flesta kallar dem, De två L:n.

Så imorgon börjar alla lektioner igen då. Som vanligt. Lika bra att sova då, Fiona sa just att alla behöver energi för imorgon. Borde kanske nämna att hon är som vår mamma när vi väl kommit till Hogwarts. Jaja, ta det lugnt, jag släcker nu mor!


	3. Första dan

2 september

Ni fattar inte vilket uselt schema vi har! På måndagarna börjar vi tidigt, halv åtta eller något, och firar då soluppgången tillsammans med glädjespridaren Snape. (Med andra ord, den flottiga, arge läraren i trolldryckskonst). Trots att jag lyckades få min bryggd att bli blå, fick den bara en ljusblå nyans – inte marin som det stod i boken. Och detta trots att Fi försökte hjälpa mig!

Efter den uppvärmningen kämpade vi oss upp till Tokdamens Torn, med andra ord professor Trelawneys näste. Jag var lika hopplös som vanligt, och somnade faktiskt i ett par minuter. Tyvärr lät inte Fi mig sova särskilt länge.

Lunchen var i alla fall uppiggande, något vi verkligen behövde: efteråt var vi nämligen tvungna att kämpa oss igenom en dubbeltimme med spökmalaren Binns. Det var lika livat som vanligt. (Men tack och lov fick jag i alla fall sova här, Fi lyckades tydligen inte väcka mig. Haha!)

Nu ligger jag på min säng och skriver. Det är rätt okej här, men det känns som om jag saknar något. Ungefär som det brukar kännas när man glömt att göra något viktigt, men så fort man verkar komma ihåg vad det är försvinner det igen? Så känns det för mig nu, och det gör mig förbaskat irriterad!

Ojdå! Tusan också, jag slog knytnäven i nattduksbordet och spillde ut mitt vattenglas. Jag är ju en idiot. Fiona syns inte till, jag får torka upp det för hand. Måste skynda mig, innan någon kommer in och märker vilken korkonöt jag är!

Tre minuter senare

Got busted. Angelika kom in och fattade inte vad jag gjorde, sen skulle hon hjälpa till, och det visste man ju hur det skulle gå. Men, jag har i alla fall fått på mig sköna (torra) kläder nu. Tack och lov för det.

Lika bra att jag går ner, innan jag ställer till med något annat kaos. Kanske kan jag få någon att spela ett parti gobbstenar med mig. (Fi gillar inte det spelet, hon säger att det bara är för småungar. Jag får väl gå och ragga upp någon förstispluttis då!)


	4. Allt är som det brukar vara

3 september

Hej igen. Tro det eller ej, men jag är på glatt humör! Guess why? Jo, vi har spådomskonst med Tokdamen (igen) och ha ha ha, jag kan sitta och skriva här!

Tokdamen svamlar på som en typisk svamlare i Svemmelland. Hon sträcker ut armarna, och berättar för hundrasjuttioandra gången om sitt "Inre Öga". Her-re-gud, som mugglarna säger. Jag somnar snart. Om Fi inte varit här och sparkat mig på benet lite då och då skulle jag säkerligen ha gjort det.

Fyrtio minuter senare

Äntligen fria! För stunden, vill säga. Jag förstår inte varför någon väljer att läsa Spådomskonst? Jag menar, det låter kanske intressant, men med den knäppgöken… Ack, ack. Fi fick åtminstone skrivit sin uppsats i Trolldryckskonst, vilket innebär att jag kan kopiera den sen (om hon låter mig göra det) och jag vet att det finns trehundrafemtiotvå O:n i de tre första kapitlerna i vår lärobok. Varje dag lär man sig något nytt!

Men nu måste jag sluta, vi ska ha Örtlära, tror jag…

Efter Örtläran

Jag tror inte att jag dör. Jag _vet _att jag dör.

Det var bara mitt eget fel, förstås. Klumpig och korkad som jag är. Det är mina mellannamn. Precis, jag heter Ana-Maria Korkad Klumpig Hummelton. Trevligt att råkas, fint väder och allt det där.

Jag avskyr Huggtandspelargonian. Och den där idiotiska busken. Jag minns inte ens vad den hette. Förmodligen var det något i stil med "Jag-älskar-att-riva-söndr-korkade-flickors-händer-så-att-de-måste-gå-till-sjukhusflygeln-och-komma-därifrån-med-bandage". Förmodligen.

Det var i alla fall just det som hände mig. Madam Sprout var skitsur på mig för att jag stod för nära Huggtandspelargonian - som om det var mitt fel! Den bet mig i _nacken_! – och för att jag inte kunde hantera Torterar-gärna-händer-busken på rätt sätt. Hallå? Var det någon som noterade att den klängde sig fast vid mina händer med sina taggar, borrade sig in och slet sig lös tillsammans med en stor del av min hud?

Tydligen inte. _Vad är det för fel på folk? _

Jag har jätteproblem med att skriva nu. Jag undrar just hur det ska bli att anteckna på lektionerna. Jag kanske rent av bli tvungen att kopiera Fi. Med riktig tillåtelse alltså, eftersom jag inte kan skriva själv? Hm, man kan ju alltid hoppas!

Det går alltid att vända ett nederlag till en framgång!

Fyra minuter senare

Inte.

På kvällen

Jag har haft ett rent –fult ord- idag. Jag kan knappt använda händerna alls!

Lista på vad jag inte kan göra:

• jag kan inte äta

• jag inte skriva

• jag kan inte vifta på fingrarna

• jag kan inte hålla i någonting

• …eftersom jag inte kan använda tummen

Hum… Men jag skriver ju nu… Hur kommer det sig? Vänta, jag måste försöka klura ut hur jag håller i pennan! Då kanske jag kan skriva imorgon!

En minut senare

Jag tappade pennan.

God natt.


	5. Svidande händer och hårproblem

4 september

Jag har haft ganska svårt att sova inatt. Mina händer svider som bara den, och inatt var det så jobbigt att jag inte kunde göra annat än att kasta mig fram och tillbaka i sängen, som om jag var en Kasta-mig-fram-och-tillbaka-i-sängen-mästare. Jobbigt. Fi tycker att jag ska gå till sjukhusflygeln igen. Men, jag var ju där igår? Om det skulle bli något allvarligare problem skulle säkert madame Pomfrey ha sagt det, eller hur? Just det.

Fi är så jobbig! Hon tror att detta kan vara ett engångsfall, och att folk kanske inte vet så mycket om det. Citat: "Det är bara du som är så oerhört klumpig och desorienterad som på samma lektion lyckas bli biten av Huggtandspelargonian och riven av en giftig buske. Det har förmodligen inte hänt förut." Slut citat. Grr..! Hur kommer det sig att den mallpottan som jag inte skulle klara mig utan inte hamnade i Ravenclaw tillsammans med min lillebror? Men vänta lite nu… _Giftig? _

Tjugo minuter senare

Fi har kanske rätt, i alla fall. Den där busken kanske har giftiga taggar. Det svider i alla fall som tusan i mina händer nu, värre än under natten till och med. Ajajaj! Vad ska jag ta mig till? Jag tänker inte gå till sjukhusflygeln, för då bli Fi bara mallig igen och tycker att hon har rätt. Usch, hemskt, hemskt…. Ni tycker väl synd om mig nu?

Fem minuter senare

Fi har släpat iväg mig till biblioteket. Hallå! Klockan är för Merlins skull bara, typ, halv sju på morgonen. Jag vaknade tidigt idag., men jag var inte klar när min så kallade bästa vän släpade ut mig ur uppehållsrummet. Okej, så jag hade kanske bara skrivit i dagboken, men än sen då? Jag hann knappt sno tofsen runt min sedvanliga, långa fläta. Fi har förstås aldrig den sortens problem – hon behöver aldrig vakna på morgonen och upptäcka att det som kallas hår som du har på huvudet plötsligt förvandlats till änden på en väldigt sliten kvast under natten. Hon, med sitt fina, bruna, axelkorta hår (jag skriver korta, eftersom det är så mycket kortare än mitt) behöver bara dra en hårborste igenom det, och sedan ligger det perfekt resten av dagen. När jag klagar över mitt lugna hårburr säger hon bara "Men klipp av det då!", men det vågar jag inte. Jag är rädd att det skulle stå ut som en lejonman då, och tro mig – jag må gå i Gryffindor, men jag skulle inte passa bra med lejonman.

Fi sa just åt mig att, liksom hon, läsa igenom kapitlet vi ska jobba med i Förvandlingskonsten idag. Meh! Hur vet hon förresten vilket kapitel vi ska ha första lektionen?

…

Åh, underbart, den lilla mönstereleven frågade professor McGonagall igår när jag var på toa. Men, lika bra att göra som hon säger – dels för att hon sparkar mig på benet, och jag har redan tillräckligt många blåmärken där efter sommarens alla äventyr, dels för att det faktiskt vore en rätt smart sak att göra (men det tänker jag inte erkänna för Fi). Vi hörs!


	6. Frukost

Under frukosten

Åh, jag är så glupande hungrig! Fi ville sitta kvar i bibblan _jättelänge. _Hon kan vara så irriterande. Ibland. Jag kanske är usel på det mesta jag företar mig, men jag läser snabbt. Och trots att alla säger att Förvandlingskonst är supersvårt är det nog mitt bästa ämne. Jag är faktiskt lika bra som Fi i det ämnet, och det vill inte säga lite. Därför gillar McGonagall mig. Det är rätt trevligt, eftersom hon är vår elevhemsföreståndare.

Hogwarts är ju underbart och sådär, men jag blir snabbt trött på den här frukosten. Det är så väldigt engelskt… Mamma, som är lite rund, serverar alltid lätta måltider. Så festmaten här klagar jag aldrig på (speciellt inte efterrätterna) men frukosten känns väldigt… Fet. När jag sa det till Fi tyckte hon att vi kanske kan gå ner till husalferna och be dem göra någon sallad till oss istället. Det är så smart! Bara en liten fråga… Var tusan finns dem? Borde inte de passa upp hela dagarna, eller något? Varken min familj eller Fiona Thomas har någonsin haft en husalf. Min mormor har en, lilla Trudy (fråga mig inte varför hon har ett sånt namn) och Fis farbrors familj har två. Annars vet jag nog inte så mycket om dem – de passar bäst hos riktigt rika personer, inte i vanliga villor.

Jag frågade Fi hur vi skulle kunna komma till dem, och hon klappade flinande på sitt Prefektmärke som sitter fastnålat på hennes klädnad. Aha, smart. Ibland lönar det sig att vara bästis med en prefekt, tydligen.

Nere hos husalferna

Husalferna är så gulliga! Det finns verkligen jättemånga här nere! Jag har aldrig sett så många husalfer förut. De har jättesöta uniformer och just nu diskar de flesta av dem upp efter frukosten. Så fort vi kom in flockades de runt en och frågade om vi ville ha något att äta. Ha! Fi började säga att vi inte skulle ha något, men jag satte handen för munnen på henne. Klart man tar åt sig av vad som bjuds! Sitter och mumsar på ett jättestort, rött äpple nu. Fi har förklarat för husalferna att vi skulle uppskatta lite sallad till Gryffindorbordet, och de har lovat att skicka upp fruktsallad varje morgon. Muuums. Jag skulle kunna stanna här hela dan.

Nähä, nu vill Fi gå till Förvandlingskonsten. Hon är så jobbig!

* * *

**A/N: **Jag blev hungrig när jag skrev det här... Sitter och myser med te, fralla och ett äpple nu... :P


End file.
